teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison and Gerard
The familial relationship between Human Hunters Allison Argent and Gerard Argent Allison and Gerard's relationship as granddaughter and grandfather did not truly begin until shortly after Allison's seventeenth birthday, when Gerard returned to Beacon Hills, California for the first time in years to attend his daughter Kate Argent's funeral in February of 2011. Shortly afterward, when Gerard secretly declared war against all supernatural creatures in the town in retribution for Kate's death, he insisted that Allison finally begin her Hunter training, an event her parents had been reluctant to allow. As Allison gained more Hunter skills, Gerard began laying the groundwork to turn her against the supernatural, using Allison's romantic relationship with Scott McCall (a newly-turned Beta Werewolf), and her friendship with Lydia Martin (who had survived being bitten by then-Alpha Peter Hale and was demonstrating superhuman abilities) to monitor the supernatural activity in the town, especially when Scott's ally and newly-ascended Alpha Derek Hale began turning several of Scott and Allison's classmates in order to rebuild his wolf pack. Gerard allowed Allison to go on hunts while training due to the arrival of a new shapeshifter known as a Kanima began killing dozens of human civilians, which gave him the opportunity to slowly begin corrupting her so that she was more like him and Kate than he was like her father Chris; whereas Chris was devoted to the Code and obeyed it as law, Gerard and Kate only followed their code of conduct when it suited them, more often choosing to torture and kill supernaturals regardless of their innocence or guilt. This plan to manipulate Allison culminated with him pressuring Chris and Victoria to follow the Code and have Victoria kill herself on the Full Moon following her bite and transformation into a Werewolf by Derek Hale. With Victoria dead, Allison turned her grief into fury against Derek and the Hale Pack, just as Gerard wanted, as he blamed Derek for the death of his daughter Kate. However, Allison soon realized that Gerard only cared for himself and quickly rejoined her father against her grandfather in the final battle, where the latter was poisoned with Mountain Ash before forcibly giving himself the bite via Derek. Allison went on to despise Gerard for the rest of her life, only caring about him so far as to gaining information to protect the city, just as Gerard tried to do with her in terms of killing all supernaturals in Beacon Hills. Despite Gerard outliving Allison due to her death at the sword of an Oni demon, a battle she fought of her own accord in order to protect Lydia and Isaac, he still blamed Scott McCall for the deaths of everyone in his family, Allison included. History Not much of Allison and Gerard's early history together is known, aside from the fact that, prior to Gerard's introduction into the series, Allison had not seen him since she was three years old, as stated by Gerard at Kate's funeral. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Code Breaker, while Chris and Victoria Argent were discussing their daughter Allison Argent's relationship with the newly-turned Werewolf Scott McCall, Chris remarked that they were no longer Allison's main problem, foreshadowing Gerard's arrival to Beacon Hills. |-|Season 2= In Omega, when Scott and Stiles were helping Allison find Lydia Martin, who had escaped from the hospital, they asked about her family and what they were planning, but Allison stated that all she was told was that she had to wait until "the others" got there to learn more. Though she didn't know it at the time, they were referring to Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather and Argent and Kate's father. The next day, Allison attended her aunt Kate's funeral, where she saw her grandfather for the first time since she was three years old. When he asked her if she remembered him, Allison shyly shook her head no, leading Gerard to assume that she wasn't quite comfortable calling him "Grandpa" yet, and that it was okay for the time being to refer to him as "Gerard." Unbeknownst to Allison, Gerard went out into the woods with her father to hunt an Omega Werewolf looking for the new Alpha, where Gerard killed the wolf by cutting him in half with a broadsword and vowed to kill any and all Werewolves in Beacon Hills in revenge for what Peter did to his daughter, Kate. In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3= In Currents, In Visionary, |-|Season 5= In Maid of Gévaudan, |-|Season 6= In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Gerard and Allison are the only grandparent-grandchild relationship shown in the Teen Wolf series, as Lydia's relationship with her grandmother Lorraine and Stiles' relationship with his grandfather Elias were not ever shown on screen. *Gerard wanted to mold Allison into the same kind of protégée as his daughter, Kate Argent, a Hunter who scorned the Code unless it suited their agenda. He went so far as to convince Allison's her mother Victoria Argent to kill herself after being bitten and turned by Derek Hale, as he knew her grief would make her more likely to turn against the supernatural. *Gerard was willing to let Allison die if it meant him getting the Bite and becoming a Werewolf to cure his cancer, which ultimately caused her to switch sides and join the Beacon Hills packs against Gerard and the Kanima under his control. Gallery Allison and gerard omega.jpg Allison gerard victoria chris omega.jpg Allison and gerard abomination 1.jpg Allison and gerard abomination.jpg Allison and gerard abomination 2.jpg Allison and gerard frenemy.gif Allison and gerard frenemy 1.jpg Gerard allison scott visionary.png Allison and gerard visionary.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family